


One Last Look

by army_of_angels



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/army_of_angels/pseuds/army_of_angels
Summary: Set during the Auggie/Natasha episode at the part where she jumps off the train then I continued it.
Relationships: Auggie Anderson/Natasha Petrovna





	One Last Look

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

It was time for her to go; the train had come to a halt. With one last brief kiss to the love of her life, the man she'd thought she'd never see again,

her Auggie; she jumped. The train was still stopped and she just stood at the base of the hill, watching. She knew she should go, get a head start

on the FBI and whatever Canadian P.D. they were getting support from. But she couldn't. She knew that there was a big chance they would never

see each other again, her and Auggie, so she just stood there, drinking him in, memorizing his profile. It broke her heart knowing she was the

cause of the evident pain written across his face, knowing she could cease it. No. She had to go. She shouldn't be musing over these traitorous but

wondrous thoughts; she shouldn't even be here. Yet still she stayed. Suddenly she realized he was shouting something, coming out of her

thoughts she heard her name. His beautiful voice yelling her name, his face contorted in pain. She watched as he hit the train in defeat. In their

goodbye she had said, "I love you," but he had not replied, only pulling her deeper into the kiss. But now, as the train engine was starting up

again, he whispered back into the night, "I love you, too, Tash," and that was what she wanted – no, needed- to hear. And as the train started up

and slowly moved away, she turned and fled without a look back, silently promising herself and Auggie that she'd make it up to him, promising him

that this wasn't their last goodbye, that when the storm passed, she'd be back.


End file.
